


Binge Weather

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, No Dialogue, Storms, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A gift for a friend. This is what the Winchesters do when it storms.





	Binge Weather

It was raining heavily in Kansas. PEople in Lebanon stayed inside, listening to the thunder roar and hoping that one of those famous Kansas tornadoes didn’t decide to make an appearance. Inside the bunker was no different. Walking through the building, you couldn’t imagine that anyone was there. But there was noise that bounced off the walls.

Dean had the biggest bedroom in the house. Perks of being the eldest. So that’s where everyone was. They were gathered in Dean’s room, snacks spread out and pizza boxes left discarded. Dean set on his bed, up against the headboard with (Y/n) resting against him, her head leaning against his chest. Sam set in a chair, his feet up on the edge of the bed. Cas and Jack had brought in the couch that (Y/n) had bought last Christmas and placed it against the wall. The lounged on it.

They each took turns picking something to watch. They were currently watching dumb Youtube videos and laughing at the hijinks that were going on. Sam was all about watching conspiracy theory videos, and he had convinced Jack to fall into the rabbit hole. Not that Dean really minded currently. Because (Y/n) was snuggled up against him and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Cas wanted to watch weird animal documentaries, but they convinced him to just watch dumb cat videos and funny animals at the zoo. None of them had laughed so hard in a long time. Even Jack loved it and didn’t ask many questions about why the animals were behaving the way they were. (Y/n) and Dean picked out a movie to watch to break up the Youtube binge.

As the storm roared outside and knocked power out to surrounding homes, the bunker stayed lit up and cozy. It was a family moment, even if by the end of the movie, almost everyone except for Cas was fast asleep. Dean was curled up with (Y/n), Sam’s head was down, resting against his chest, and Jack was asleep with a stream of drool dripping down his chin. Cas covered him with a blanket then went back to watching his animals videos, waiting for his friends, no, his family, to wake up.


End file.
